


Searching

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Searching

Natasha's thoughts as her friends are arrested. After they are broken out, Nat wants to go to them, but will rhey accept her. Will Clint accept her.


End file.
